cat love
by Thurmastat
Summary: the love story of Oliver and Marie


**whats up y'all, its ya boy thurmastat. so i recently discovered this ship and completely fell in love with it. but when i looked up stories for them i barely found any, do i decided to make my own. P.S. i found a picture of these two grown up on deviantart but they are in all fours. thats what they look like in this story**, **but in mine, they are anthropomorphic. i own shit. **

oliver was waiting anxiously in the airport, today was the day that he would see marie again after ten years. when he was eight years old, he first met her and they became best friends very quickly. then when marie had to go back to Paris, oliver was upset. then georgette gave him a phone to text her, then at 12 he got a laptop for vidoe chat. it wasn't till he was 15 when he realized he was in love with her. now that they are both 18, marie is coming back to new New York for 3 years with her mom to learn how to be a model like her mother. but what oliver doesn't know is that marie feels the exact same way about him.

for two hours, oliver and georgette waited in the airport, oliver was getting very anxious. "relax oliver, they'll be here soon" thats when he heard it "oliver"? his head shot up and turned around and saw the most beautiful white cat he ever saw "marie"? he quickly got up and gave her a hug. "someone missed me" marie said. 'you have no idea' oliver thought. when oliver got a clear view of her face, he thought she looked just like her mother, except younger and with her signature bow on the bow on her head. as marie looked at Oliver, she thought 'when did he get muscles'. dutchess came over, hugged georgette and the bothed looked at oliver and Marie, awing over the sight.

oliver helped marie carry her bags over to the limo, but them marie got curious when she saw two limos. "before you ask, georgette thought it would be a good idea if me and you shared a limo instead of all four of us in one. i dont know either". marie blushed a little bit cause she had an idea what her mother and georgette were trying to do. the traffic was terrible in the city, the two cats spent an hour in the limo and they're hearts couldn't beat any faster. finally marie decided to something that if she didn't do now, she would never do. "hey Oliver?" "yeah wha-" he wasn't able to finish as Marie pulled him into a full kiss on the mouth. he was surprised but quickly gave in to it and kissed her back. they held it for 2 minutes till they had to break for air. "sorry, but if i didn't do that soon, i would never do it" marie said. "thats ok" oliver said, still in shock. marie looked down and said "oliver, ever since i was 16 i had this feeling about you. i didn't understand what it is, then i realized that...i...what im trying to say is that...i...i love you". oliver didn't know what to say, but he did know what to do, he pulled her face back to his and kissed her again, but with more love in it. he pulled away for a second and said "i love you too" then kissed her again.

they finally got back to the mansion and marie was asleep on her new boyfriends shoulder. oliver carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the guest room. he laid her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. he then walked out of the room to give her some privacy. he saw dutchess and georgette smiling at him "what"? he asked "we saw" georgette said while taking her phone out and showed him a recording of his limo ride. oliver blushed five shaded of red and looked at dutchess with fear in her eyes. he knew that marie tried the boyfriend thing a last year, but all that guy was trying to do was to get in her pants amd when dutchess found out him dumping her because she wouldn't kiss him, that boy ended up in the hospital due to dutchess snd her sons, so Oliver was pretty scared right now. but dutchess just smiled at him and said "i know that she really loves you. after her break up last year, all she would ever talk or think about was you, just promise me that you won't treat her like that other boy did" oliver looked her dead in the eyes and said "if that day ever comes, you can personally kill me". dutchess just smiled and said "thats exactly what I wanted to hear"

3 hours later, dinner was ready and the smell of delicious food woke marie up from her nap. the chiefs had made some delicious looking samon. marie walked downstairs and followed the smell to the dining room. the others were already sitting down and eating, except for Oliver. he then saw her walking to the chair next to him and quickly got up to pull it out for her. "such a gentleman" dutchess said "i raised him right" georgette said proudly. oliver just rolled his eyes and marie giggled. they all now started to eat dinner while enjoying some good conversation. Oliver told Marie that he was an art major at the school that she was starting soon. "ok i just have to know, where in the hell did you get a six pack"? "marie language" dutchess said sternly "if she can't use bad language then she wont last long here" georgette said, everyone knew she swore like a sailor. "oh, i forgot to tell you, I'm on the martial arts team" marie looked at Oliver almost choking on her salmon "since when did you like to fight" then georgette cut in "he's the best one on the team, beats them all to a pulp, im so proud of my little ginger" oliver groaned and put his head in his hands. marie laughed and said "little ginger"? "ive been calling him that for years" "georgette, i hate you" "love you to oliver". the dinner went on with more if Oliver being more embarrassed infrint of marie, then they both got emotional when georgette asked "so when am i gonna become a grandma?" Oliver nearly passed out and Marie blushed almost every shade of red.

finally the dinner ended and Oliver and Marie went up to there rooms. "so who's idea was it for me to get the room beside yours?" marie asked "mine actually" marie just smiled. "hey marie, any chance you'll let me take you out tomorrow night" "are you asking me on our first official date?" marie asked "yeah" she walked to Oliver and kissed him "i would love to, but no where fancy, i only go there on holidays or birthday's." "how about pizza?" she kissed him again andand said "you read my mind" she then walked to her room, making sure to swish her hips. oliver couldn't help but stare. she got to her bedroom door and said "goodnight, my little ginger" oliver just said "goodnight, my snowflake" marie just giggled and went to bed and Oliver did the same.

6 months have gone by and the couple spent nearly every minute together. whether it was dinner dates, movies, or just walks in the park, they enjoyed every minute of it. marie even went to all of his matches, and she modeled for his art class. but there was something that marie wanted to do but didn't know how to put it out there. one day after school, marie and her mother were in a limo and marie was really nervous. "uh mom?" "yes darling" "theres uh...something that i want to talk to you about" "what is it" 'its now or never' marie thought "well the thing is...i...i want to have sex with Oliver" her mother nearly choked on her drink "what was that again?" "i want to have sex with oliver, ive given it alot of thought and Oliver is the one who i want to give my virginity too. i love him with all my heart and soul, and i hope that you understand this decision" dutchess just looked at her daughter with a surprised reaction, but then it changed to a smile "of course i understand this decision, but you do know that if you do this, there is the chance that you could get pregnant" "i have thought of that, and thats why i wanted to ask you if could help me get some birth control" "of course darling, but how do you think your brothers will react" "ill tell them on Christmas night, thats when i plan to sleep with oliver, since it is in 2 weeks" dutchess smiled and said "thats a perfect time to do it" dutchess then told the driver to go to a free clinic. they got to one in no time at all and dutchess walked in and bout a set of birth control pills. even though it pained her to do it, she knew that oliver was the right choice after the way he has treated her.

today was Christmas and marie was super nervous the whole day, but she managed to keep it under control. her brothers and step dad came the day before and she told them what she was going to do and surprisingly they were ok with it. they were eating dinner with a delicious turkey and everything was going smoothly until maries brothers asked "so oilver, when are we gonna become uncles?" without even looking, marie took her knife and threw it at him and hit his chair missing his head by an inch. everyone looked wide eyed at her and she just said "what?" oliver then asked "did i tell you i love you today" in a scared tone. the dinner ended with everyone full, everyone then started to open presents and they were all happy with what they got. finally it was time to go to bed, and everyone went to their rooms.

oilver was about to go bed then his door opened. it was marie, but the think is, she was only wearing her bra and panties. oliver looked like he saw a ghost because his jaw nearly detached itself from his mouth, the thing is though, marie did the same when she saw oliver wearing only a pair of boxers and she got a clear view of his six pack. this made maries decision a lot better in her mind. she walked over to him and pressed her hands to his muscles, this just turned her on even more. "uh...marie, what are you doing? "what do you think im doing" she said before she pressed her lips to his. all this caught oliver off guard, but he quickly gave in and kissed her back. "i love you Oliver, more than I've ever loved anyone." "i love you to marie, but what if your mom and brothers find out?" "they already know and they were happy when i told them you love me" oliver gulped loudly making marie giggle "don't worry, they've already accepted you, so all you have to do is just have fun" she said in a seductive tone. she then pushed him on the bed then began slowly taking her underwear off. when she was completely naked, she blushed every single shade of red there is. "you uh..l...like?" she asked. oilver was lost for words so he just nodded. marie then started to take Olivers boxers off. but when she did, she was almost hit in the face with his nearly foot long cock. "oh my" she said. she then got in the bed with him and pulling him on top of her. his cock grazed her entrance as he positioned himself. "you sure?" "yes, definitely" she said as oliver began to make love with her.

"wow" was all Oliver said as he collapsed right beside her. "yeah" they had just finished making love, but oilver didn't just fuck her like other guys would, no you see he made it as slow and love filled as possible, kissed her during the whole time. "your amazing oliver" "thanks, but you sure your not gonna get pregnant? don't get me wrong, i would love to have a child with you, just not now" "yes Oliver, im sure" oilver just smiled as he pulled her in close and fell asleep with her in his arms.

during the 3 years, the couple spent all that time together, movies, dinner, dancing, picnics, and sex, lots of it. but then the time came for marie to go back to Paris to start her career. the two stood very close to each other with their foreheads touching. "wish you could stay" oliver said "wish you could come". he wished the same thing but he was invited to compete in the biggest martial arts tournament in the world. "flight 374 for Paris will be boarding shortly" the announcer said. then couple made out hard like there was no tomorrow. they pulled away soon after. "ill wait for you" Oliver said "me too". "ill be back in two years" and then she left.

in those two years, marie had become one of the most famous models in the world. modeling for every magazine, except for playboy. in an interview she said that oliver was the only one who was aloud to see her naked body. and Oliver became very famous too. he had become a very famous artist and martial arts champion. of course they kept in touch, video chatting naked every day. finally marie was coming back to new york when she heard Oliver made a piece about her and displaying it in an art show. when she got there, she couldn't see oliver anywhere, but the picture hadn't been revealed yet, it was covered by a big gray curtain. "ladies and gentlemen, we will be revealing Oliver kings newest piece now." everyone gathered around "may i present, 'will you marry me' ". the black curtain came down and revealed a painting of an orange figure proposing to a white figure."marie?" someone said behind her. she turned around and saw her lover she hadn't seen in two years on one knee holding a ring in his hand. she put her hands to her mouth as she gasped. "will you marry me?" at this point, marie had tears streaming down her eyes. "yes, yes of course ill marry you" she said. oliver got up and slid the ring on to her finger, perfect fit. she then pulled him into a kiss and the whole audience burst into applause. they pulled out of the kiss and put there foreheads together "i missed you" they said at the same time.

oliver and marie went back to his penthouse in the plaza hotel that night. oliver did offer to buy her dinner but she said that she was really tired. the ride wasn't that long, just 10 minutes. when they finally arrived at the hotel, a whole crowd of paparazzi were at the door. "shit" they both said at the same time. "if theres one thing i hate more than georgette, its paparazzi" oliver said. when they got out of the limo, they both put smiles on they're faces and just waved. question after question, flash after flash. oliver knew this would be his life, but it was worth it to just to have marie. finally to shut the press up, when they were at the door, Oliver pulled his fiance into a love filled kiss. that got the press to shut up, especially when Marie held up her hand to show her engagement ring. after that, the newly engaged couple ran to the elevator.

finally safe from the paparazzi, they both let out a sigh of relief. "thats our life from now on" marie said "yeah, but as long as i have you, its worth it" oliver said. marie gave her future husband a smile and said "you are so getting laid tonight". when they got to the penthouse marie gazed in awe, the place was beautiful. paintings on the wall, beautiful classical music playing, it was absolutely beautiful. "wow" she said "yeah, cost me 500 a month" "i thought it would be more" yeah, but the staff gives me a good deal. Whenever i can, i help them out with cleaning rooms, doing laundry, and taking care of loud or rude guest" "really" "georgette raised me to be a gentleman". oliver gave her a tour of their new penthouse. showed her his training room, kitchen, and finally the room she had been waiting for, the bedroom. marie excused herself to the bathroom and said she was going to take a shower. "your welcome to join me if you want" marie said in a very seductive tone "maybe i will" oliver said. as marie started to shower, the belhop brought in maries luggage. oliver tipped him with a 100 dollar bill. "gracias senor king" "thanada" oliver took maries bags to ths bedroom and then started to undress himself and joined her in the shower. "what took you so long"? "the belhop came and brought your luggage". they made out while they showered but still managed to stay clean.

they both finished showering and dried off. now they were just cuddled up in they're pajamas, watching one of olivers movies. while he was a martial artist, he made movies where he was known for doing that. right now, the were watching his most famous one, enter the tiger** (a cat version of enter the dragon, RIP bruce lee)** they were at the part where oliver just got shirtless and fought his way through multiple enemies. "i love this part" marie said. oliver was a little confused, he never knew marie to actually like violence "why"? he asked "cause i can see you shirtless" he should have figured that. when the movie was over, marie turned the TV off and said, "now, about what i said in the elevator" marie said as she took off her shirt. "oooohh, i like where this is going"

the next morning, oliver woke with with marie curled up next to him, its been two years since they last made love, so Oliver tried to make it more loving than there first time. oliver felt like he could just lay in bed with marie for the rest of his life, but then he wouldn't be able to properly marry her. marie started to stir awake and the first thing she saw was Olivers beautiful smie. "mmmmm, i could get use to this" she said as she kissed him good morning. "how was it last night, i tried to make it as good as our first time" she kissed him again and said "it was better"

marie and oliver got dressed and went to the hotel restaurant for a nice breakfast. when they got to therl restaurant, the hostess took them tonl a private table in the back with a view of central park. bit what marie saw suprised her. Dutchess, georgette, thomas, and her brothers were at the table. "i invited them" oliver said. Marie hadn't seen her family in 3 months. she gave them all a hug. "come on, show us" thomas said. "show y'all what?" marie asked. "did Oliver propose yet?" marie looked at oliver "i had to ask them first" marie just sighed and showed them the ring. "DAAAAAAAMN" maries brothers said "look at the size of that rock" dutchess said. "my little ginger did right". Oliver just groaned "im never gonna outgrow that name am i?" marie kissed his cheek and said "nope". during the rest of breakfast, they were sll talking about what they were going to do for the wedding. they already settled on a catholic wedding, and marie would call her best model friends for bridesmaid's. but then georgette changed subjects "so olly, i heard that you got offered a new movie role, that true?" "yeah, im thinking about accepting it, i play a bouncer in a bar that knows kung fu, i think its called cat house (**road house)** but ill only do it, if marie plays the girl i fall for in the movie" marie went wide eyed "you wantvme to be in a movie with you?" "yeah, i think you'll have lots of fun" marie didn't know what to say. she thought about it all during breakfast and then at the end she said that she'll do it.

5 months later, the movie had been filmed but not released yet. now was the day that Oliver and Marie were to be wed. the media called it the romance of the century. the whole church was Surrounded by paparazzi and fans. but inside, marie and Oliver were speaking there vows. "marie, you've been my best friend since we were five, then my girlfriend and now my wife. i can't think of a time that i was happier than this moment right now, knowing that ill be spending the rest of my life with you. and i wouldn't have it anyany other way." oliver then slid the ring onto her finger "oliver, ived loved you for almost all my life, i can't even remember a time when i didn't love you. you've been the sweetest and most thoughtful guy a girl could ever hope for. and i know that i'll love you for the rest of my life. my little ginger" the crowd just laughed a little and so did oliver, then marie slid the ring onto his finger. "i now pronounce you husband and wife, you kiss your bride" then the two shared the most love filled kiss they ever had as the crowd burst into applause.

the reception was held in the plaza hotel. they had the most beautiful wedding cake anyone had ever seen. all the songs that were played were all maries favorite, except for the mother son dance, which georgette and oliver danced to the song will smith and Alfonso ribeiro danced to together in fresh prince of bel air. for the bride and groom dance, the newly wedded couple danced to "never knew i needed" by ne-yo. but sadly the reception ended with oliver carrying marie bridal style to the penthouse. then he carried her to the bedroom where they consumsted the marriage.

about two months later, Oliver woke up to the sound of puking in the bathroom, he rushed over and saw marie with practically her head in the toilet. she then got up and rinsed her mouth out. "i think I'm pregnant" Oliver didn't really know what to say, other than turning her around and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. but just to be sure, they drove to a drug store to get a pregnancy test. they drove back and Oliver waited in the bedroom. he could swear this was the longest few minutes of his life. then the door opened. marie just stood there, then broke into a huge smile. they practically jumped into each others arms. tears of joy falling from their eyes. they shared a short make out before marie said "oh Oliver, i can't wait for the baby to come "

about nine months later, she was DEFINITELY regretting those words. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed as she squeezed Olivers and Thomas's hand. if felt like pushing the empire state building out. but then "waaah waaaaaahh" the three heard. "its a boy" the doctor said. Oliver cut the embilical cord and the doctor brought the baby to them. it was a little orange cat. "oh my God Oliver, hes beautiful" "yeah he is" after careful consideration, they named him Trey.

during the years of their life, Oliver and Marie never wanted anything more. they're love lasted till the day they died. making movies and painting together, raising a family of four children, two boys and two girls. they couldn't have asked for a better life together.

**whew, this took a very long time to write. but im sad that its over. but i am thinking of writing Olivers version of enter the dragon and road house. and also guys, if any of y'all know who pucca is, im thinking about writing all her episodes but with her and garu in their late teens early twenties and garu not running away from her all the time and with them talking. but for now i hope y'all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
